The basic objective is to contribute to the ongoing development and improvement of the quality of services provided by the Animal Resource Facility of the School to the biomedical research and professional and graduate instructional programs. It is proposed to renovate existing space to provide a clinical laboratory, 2 surgery-examination rooms and a necropsy laboratory to overcome existing deficiences in the Animal Resource Facility physical plant. Initial support (subsequently assumed by the School) is requested for a professional and technical personnel trained in laboratory animal medicine and clinical-diagnostic sciences. The professional would implement programs to give laboratory support to the facility, to assist other research personnel in meeting their research obligations and provide additional management input in operation of the resource.